Dead Promises
by RemoteParasite
Summary: Rhys is a late night security guard for an art museum. He is rather scrawny but It doesn't stop him. All he really does is stare at computer screens and walk around. Nothing has ever happened until one late stormy night.


**Hello! This is a Rhack fanfic and will probably be a completed story in like a week. Thanks for reading and please comment if you see any issues or anything! I love all the support you guys give me! Hope you enjoy chapter one!**

It was a late and stormy light. The lights in the museum were out and the only light Rhys got was from the computer screens, a flashlight and the lightning streaks outside the large windows. The rain was loud as it pelted the roof of the poor museum. Beautiful paintings lined the halls and walls of large rooms while statues and sculptures littered the middle of the rooms. Rhys had been watching the screens while talking to his best friend on the phone. It was around eleven at night and he could tell his friend Vaughn was getting sleepy. "Go to sleep bro. I'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow." Rhys laughed as he kept his eyes trained on all the computer screens. It would be a long night since he wouldn't get off until about five in the morning. Once he finally hung up with his friend it was around eleven-thirty. "Damn he worries so much." He yawns and stands up to stretch. While he was stretching he saw the trash can fall over slightly. "Huh?" Rhys slowly got closer to the computer screen but nothing else happened. Rhys decided he would be nice and go to fix it upright. Rhys took out his flashlight and walked out into the long halls. He didn't hear a single sound...not even the ventilation of the air conditioner. "Is the power out?" He mumbled more to himself. The security room ran on its own electricity so if the power did go out he wouldn't know...if he hit the panic button in the security room it would still send the police.

Jack had had this museum in mind all month and he knew there were very valuable pieces there. With a smirk, he looked back at his team who began to put masks on their faces. "Tim...take out the power." He spoke to his look alike. "Nisha...take out any security cameras." The woman nodded silently. "I'll grab anything valuable and will signal you if I need you Nisha." He smirked and looked at a few others. "You guys make sure no one gets in or out if there are any security guards which I'm sure there will be." With that, they waited as Tim crawled through a vent to take out the power. After what seemed like only a few minutes they got a signal from Tim that the power was out. "Carful guys...security room has its own electrical box and I can't shut it off...cameras are still a threat." Tim said through a small headset. Jack nodded and looked at Nisha. "Nisha will take care of it." He walked into the museum and noticed no alarms went off. Jack's eyes scanned the lobby and spotted a camera that was luckily not facing him. "You know what to do." He said to Nisha who was already creeping up to the camera. As she did so her foot hit a trashcan in the corner of the room. "Shit" She whispered and hid behind a pillar. She groaned and got her gun that had a rather large silencer and shot it after a few minutes of aiming. "Idiots..." Jack mumbled and walked in.

Rhys silently walked down the halls and into what seemed to be an empty lobby. Little did he know that two people were hidden in the darkness. Nisha behind a pillar and Jack behind a desk. Rhys stood up the trashcan to its original position and turned his back to it. He felt strange about being here all of a sudden. The hairs on his neck were on end. He looked around with his flashlight and sighed. He didn;t see anything but then again he didn't look very hard since he was so nervous he would actually find something. A crack of lightening struck and Rhys saw a very manly figure's shadow in the light. He gasped and sprinted to the security room for the panic button. Nisha panicked as well and started to run after him. "No ill get him! You get the art!" He yelled and chased the security officer. Rhys had sprinted as fast as he could but noticed the criminal was getting closer and closer. Damn this guy must be a track star or something. Rhys knew he wouldn't make it like this. He got an idea and hid in a nearby closet so silently that he knew the criminal would run past him...which he did. Jack ran past the closet and sighed when he ran into the security room. "Not here huh? A little hide and seek?" He smirked evilly. Jack saw a power box in the corner that was rather loud. He chuckled and not only unplugged the box but shot it multiple times.

Rhys heard the gun shots and whimpered a little. He put a hand over his mouth and tried to slow down his breathing. He jumped slightly when he heard slow and seemingly confident footfalls that were slowly making their way towards the closet. "A little hide and seek huh little officer?" He heard the criminal laugh. Rhys had turned off his flashlight when he started hiding but it seemed like the criminal had a light of his own. "You left your phone on the desk...your name is Rhys?" The criminal asked through the walls. He made sure he was loud enough so he could be heard from far away even though he was right in front of the door Rhys was hiding in. Rhys closed his eyes tightly and started hyperventilating. Jack slowly walked away from the closet when he heard Nisha calling him. "Yeah yeah I'm coming!" He yelled back at her. Rhys had never been more grateful for the distraction. After a few moments, Rhys knew it was safe to come out. He crouched down nervously and began walking down the halls to the exit that was really only down the hall but that was where the criminal was. He decided it would be best to go through the back entrance that was further away. If Rhys remembered correctly the back exit was three halls away and past the back lobby that was used for parties. Rhys figured that he would be safe to run since the criminals had gone the other way...little did he know that the look-alike was in the party room to try and pick locks for a safe.

Rhys ran as fast as he could into the party room and ran face first into Tim which threw them both to the ground with a loud thud. Rhys groaned and before he could process what was going on Tim had pinned the man to the floor. "Sorry! Can't have you getting away...really sorry about this." He sounded sincere as he roughly kept Rhys on the ground. "I have the security guard...we are in the party room." He said sadly into his mic and looked at Rhys. He heard the one that had been chasing him before but he couldn't tell what he was saying. Rhys' eyes began to water in fear. "I'm gonna die." He began to cry which made Tim feel even worse. "h-hey...don't cry!" Tim sighed and grabbed his backpack to grab some rope. He began to tie Rhys' hands in front of him and his ankles. "There...now I don't have to stay on top of you!" He smiled even though they were enemies. "sorry...again." He mumbled as Jack ran into the room wit ha smirk on his face. "Well look at this! Good work Tim!" Jack said happily. "You guys go get the paintings and I'll watch this guy...Rhys was it?" He smirked as if he didn't already know the man's name. Tim quickly left the two men alone. "Oh ho ho...me and you are going to have a lot of fun together cupcake." Jack picked up the poor security guard and went into the front loby just to flop him back on the ground. Before Rhys could get a single pleading word in Jack had stabbed a needle into him. "Time to take a nap kiddo." Was the last things he heard before he passed out.


End file.
